


契約

by silentalice



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, M/M, 瑟雷西, 魔鬥凱薩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentalice/pseuds/silentalice
Summary: 請各位自Chapter尋找Chapter  01開始閱讀嚴禁未經本人許可之轉載、重製、刪改編輯等行為。
Relationships: Thresh/Mordekaiser (League of Legends)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

盜文者和設立盜文網站的都不得好死，直系親屬一起倒霉一百年。


	2. Chapter 2

「你工作真是沒有效率。」  
「如果你就是做事迅速的結果的話，那我慢慢來也無妨。」

魔鬥凱薩以殘忍專制而出名，普通人（知道並且能看到他的）平時在他面前是連話都不敢多說一句生怕惹怒了他。然而凡事必有例外，瑟雷西就是那一個例外。

他們此刻所在的地方黑霧瀰漫，任誰見了都要被嚇得心膽俱裂，但是他們卻輕鬆在此閒話，對他們來說這樣的環境讓他們感到熟悉舒適又自在。

關於瑟雷西，魔鬥凱薩也不知道他是甚麼身分。當他回到“物質的世界”時還以為自己來錯了地方，因為他發現這裡和他堡壘的世界一樣陰暗又死氣沉沉，要不是看到瑟雷西，魔鬥凱薩還真以為自己沒有成功回來。他倒是記得相遇時的場景，一個周圍散發著綠光的死靈似乎很困擾的在擺弄著什麼，但當他靠近時他先是驚訝，爾後迅速恢復了警戒。他花了一點時間「招攬」了對方當自己手下，還替他把讓他困擾的事情──修好他的「燈籠」處理了。他還記得當他問瑟雷西是怎麼弄壞的時候，對方是這麼回答的。

「噢，消遣時光時，一不小心就被人弄壞了。」

消遣？被人弄壞？他當時斷定是瑟雷西不願說真話，不過兩人開始合作一陣子後，他發現似乎事實正是他說的那樣，假如他願意把那些折磨、拷打和鞭笞靈魂的行為稱為消遣的話。

瑟雷西第一次見到金屬亡靈時，他吃了一驚並且立刻提高了警覺。他沒想過他的小天地還會有其他同類來訪，雖然稍微試探過魔鬥凱薩後，他就和對方達成了某種合作關係。他為對方收集人類靈魂，對方則讓他不必再枯等每年季風的降臨將他連同黑霧吹向大地，而是輕鬆帶他各地遊走。他也沒想過自己的嗜好有一天會受到讚賞和需要，比他過去努力工作時還要多。

「幫你收集靈魂？我有什麼好處？」  
「那不是你的興趣嗎？而且這樣一來你就可以隨時離島了。」  
「……我有二個條件。不准干涉我收集靈魂的方法，並且我能自行決定是否要再繼續和你合作。」  
「成交。」

就這樣，魔鬥凱薩帶著新屬下在生者的世界蒐集著自己需要的一切，瑟雷西盡情發揮他的能力，他則站在一邊欣賞，偶爾一起回到島上檢視工作的成果。兩個亡靈間相處還頗為愉快。

日復一日，月復一月，漸漸地，魔鬥凱薩對這提燈籠的同伴湧現了全然陌生的情感，他發現他自己已經開始後悔當時答應的條件。他發現自己渴望於對方的存在，但是礙於約定，他隨時可能離開。他幾乎已經預見自己孤身一人在堡壘中無聊徘徊的樣子，下定決心要不計一切代價阻止這件事發生。

「還需要多少啊？」  
「還不夠，差得多了呢。」

某日，就在瑟雷西結束 “工作”後，他開口了：

「去過那麼多地方，果然還是這裡的最好啊。」瑟雷西說。  
「在我看來沒什麼差別。」魔鬥凱薩回答，他確實這麼認為。  
「上次一個來自這裡的人，十分令人盡興，果然就是要找像他這樣類型的才有趣。」手持燈籠的亡靈語氣充滿懷念。  
「打壞你燈籠那個？」他隨口問了一句。  
「是啊，不過我玩的很開心，以前我每次出島他就會跟來，但最近倒是都沒怎麼看到他了。」  
「也許是不知道你出島了。」  
「也許。」瑟雷西問。「還需要多少？」  
「還不夠，差得多了呢。」

他們來到一個哨點，這裡剛好有一個部隊在駐紮，魔鬥凱薩稍微聽了一下他們的談話，了解到他們是來這裡追捕一群逃獄的法師，然而他們的行軍速度比預期的慢多了，因此先向後方請求補給。

『一群傻瓜，這裡的路早就被那群法師處理過了，你們再走一百年也是枉然。』他在心裡腹誹，『憑你們要處理那些人？大概根本連面都沒得見吧？』

沒有星辰和月光的夜晚，魔鬥凱薩確定周圍已經沒有活人，靈魂也全部被收集後，走到瑟雷西身邊。對方依然處於亢奮的情緒中，不過他還是注意到了他。

「還需要多少？」他問。  
「還不夠，差得多了呢。」

在他一手打造的死亡國度裡，他們最常待的地方就是黑色堡壘的大廳，瑟雷西拒絕遊覽的提議，他不想離回去的門太遠，有時甚至拒絕來到這裡。現在他百無聊賴地把玩自己的鍊子，對雄偉的殿堂和城堡興趣缺缺，時不時就會表達想離開的意思。這一切都讓死亡領主焦躁不已，鍊魂者的催促聲更是刺耳。

「處理完了沒？我們可以走了嗎？」  
「你就那麼想走嗎？」  
「是啊，這裡無聊透了。」

死亡領主再也按耐不住努火，他舉起夜禍狠狠地向對方身上砸過去，他此刻只想讓他閉嘴，讓他留在這裡。

「！？做什……」

憑藉著長年的經驗和身手，瑟雷西勉強躲過這一擊。他能從攻擊中感受到對方的意思，死亡領主是真的要傷害他。眼看對方逼進，瑟雷西甩出鍊子逼退了對方的腳步，接著迅速地退到了通往凡世的入口後消失了。

死亡領主暴怒地追了過去，卻在踏上生者世界的時感到腳下有異，使他不得不停下來。

『亡靈領域！？』  
「請問是為甚麼？」魔鬥凱薩看不見對方的身影，但話語聲清晰入耳，他顯然就在這附近。  
「你不該總想著離開！」他大吼。  
「你的世界和我無關。」  
「所以這就是原因，該死！」死亡領主試圖離開他佈下的陷阱。  
「你打算破壞約定？」  
「沒錯！」

瑟雷西突然現身了。腳邊的燈籠微微發光，從遠方看宛如發光的石雕。死亡領主成功從對方的牢獄中脫困，拎著刺錘衝了上去。因為距離的關係，他並未聽到對方的低語。

「終於啊，真是讓人等得不耐煩了。」

噹！！！夜禍在地面上砸出一個大坑，手持長鏈的亡魂獄長輕鬆避開了這一擊。他優雅輕鬆的左閃右避，魔鬥凱薩的刺錘始終差了那麼幾吋，他偶爾還趁隙用鍊子鞭打他回擊，雖然不很痛，但彷彿是在他的怒意上提油救火。

「這個速度平時還敢說我效率差啊？」  
「別想逃！」

大量亡靈之力突然聚集在兩人周圍，周圍景色瞬間改變了，一瞬間瑟雷西還以為他們回到了那個黑色城堡的大廳。

「在這裡你就跑不掉了！」  
「真是太好了。」

鏘的一聲，鍊子緊緊地綑住了死亡領主，這可比剛剛的陷阱還難以脫身多了，而此時瑟雷西毫不猶豫地揮舞鍊子鞭打對方，他很清楚對方的弱點，每一下都讓死亡領主重新體會疼痛的感覺。魔鬥凱薩驚怒之下試圖命令或威脅讓他停手。

「你……住手！我要殺了你！」  
「這個地方沒有人能逃得出去，對吧？」

瑟雷西的動作絲毫沒有因為對方的咒罵而放緩，他很有技巧地沒有攻擊頭部好讓他繼續說話，彷彿對方罵得越狠他打得越起勁。很快地，魔鬥凱薩就發現落下來的鍊子造成的疼痛越發強烈，金屬鎧甲和亡靈魔法結合的身體本不應如此，但現在他竟然感覺自身猶如血肉之軀一樣，被人挖出他的五臟六腑鞭打。

「雜碎！……住手……饒不……你…」  
「還有力氣說話嗎？真不錯。」

砰的一聲，典獄長用鍊子將他放倒在地，平時魔鬥凱薩肯定會讚賞他運用鍊子的技術，只要對象不是他的話。鞭笞如北境的暴風雪一般瘋狂落下，眼前是灰色的地面和對方散發的綠色幽光，每下抽打都讓他體會到深入靈魂的痛楚，就像他的意識，或是生命的核心實體化後放在針床上滾動一樣。這次確實讓他話都說不出來了。

「可別睡著啊，領主大人。熱身還沒結束呢。」

瑟雷西的擔憂的繾綣低語十分逼真，魔鬥凱薩想要勉力掙扎，但立刻又有新一輪痛楚降臨了，這次他聽見金屬互相刮磨的聲音，每一下都伴隨著敲骨取髓的劇痛。要是他還是血肉之軀的話，恐怕會立刻咬舌自盡。

「還要……多久？」他提起最後一絲意識問。  
「還不夠，差得遠了呢。」


End file.
